Future Trunks in the Majin Buu saga
by WillieF19
Summary: Some things happen that aren's canon and the next thing you know Gohan and Videl are looking at Trunks and Videl? See what happen's to lead up to their encounter and what this event has in store for the future
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN DBZ AT ALL**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

In Hercule city, there was a school named Orange star high school. In one specific class, there was only one student that wasn't paying attention to his teacher. He was a young male with spiky black hair. He wore a white long sleeve shirt under a black vest with red pants. His name was Gohan. His thoughts were on his actions this morning.

_I can't believe I did that. I had no other choice, but now I might have potentially risked exposing my identity by doing that._ Gohan thought as the class was looking at him.

"Gohan." The blond haired girl next to him tapped him. Her name was Erasa.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"The teacher wants you to read." Erasa said as the teacher repeated what she wanted Gohan to read.

_Why is he spacing out like that? I wonder if it has anything to do with the gold fighter that appeared today, _a black haired girl next to Erasa thought. Her name was Videl and she was the daughter of Hercule Satan, the so called champ of the world.

_**End of school day**_

Gohan was sitting on the roof of the building he jumped on to avoid Videl, and thinking about what to do. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from jumping into fighting crime, so he had to think of a way to prevent his classmates and other people from discovering his identity.

"Hey I know. Maybe I can ask Bulma to make me a disguise of some sort." Gohan said as he jumped off the roof and headed toward West City.

"I wonder what I should wear. Something cool, with a cool hero name." Gohan said as he powered up to super saiyan to increase his speed to Bulma's house.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Who is it?" Trunks asked

"It's me Trunks." Gohan said from the other side of the door.

"Hey did you come to play Gohan?" Trunks asked

"No I just came to talk to Bulma. I have a problem and I think she can help." Gohan said as he walked in.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled

"What is it Trunks?" Bulma asked as she walked in the room two minutes later.

"Hey Bulma." Gohan said as he saw his father's oldest friend.

"Do you need something or did you just come to visit?" Bulma asked

"I need a favor." Gohan said

"What do you need?" Bulma asked

"Today before I went to school I saw some villains robbing a bank. I didn't want to reveal my identity, so I powered up to super saiyan. The problem is that rumors are all over the city about the gold fighter and I don't want anyone to suspect me, especially my classmates." Gohan explained

"Why don't you just act like a proud saiyan warrior and show your skill to those beneath you?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the room to get Trunks.

"I would, but that would bring too much attention to me and my family. I'd rather not have too many questions about who we are and where we came from. That would be an annoyance that I could do without. I mean how would you deal with all that attention on you?" Gohan asked as Vegeta shivered. He knew that he would end up murdering innocent people.

"I understand what you're talking about. The way I see it you can either turn super saiyan or cover your entire face whenever you fight crime." Vegeta offered

"Vegeta's right Gohan. And instead of wearing your uniform or some disguise, you can wear the clothes you train in. I happen to have one of them here, but you have to tell me if you're going to be super saiyan or wear a mask?" Bulma asked

"I'll take the super saiyan, but I might need a pair of glasses to cover my eyes." Gohan said as Bulma nodded and headed to her lab. Gohan headed with Trunks and Vegeta to the gravity room. Vegeta kept the level low because he still wasn't sure of Trunks' limit and Gohan had been out of training for years so he would be weaker.

After 2 hours, Bulma was finished. She pulled the three saiyans out of the gravity room.

"Here Gohan. You just put the watch on and press the button on the side" Bulma said as Gohan complied

After pushing the button, Gohan's outline turned yellow. The next second he was wearing the blue gi that he trains in.

"What about the glasses?" Gohan asked

"What makes you think you can wear them while you're fighting or flying? The better idea is to wear regular glasses when you're out of costume. It works great in the old comic that is used to read called Superman. He wore glasses when he went to work, but when he did his superhero thing he showed off his face to give the people a better feeling about him since he wasn't hiding his identity." Bulma said

"That's a good idea. Thanks Bulma, I'll see you later." Gohan said.

The next day the gold fighter had made an appearance in the city. He had stopped some guys that were recklessly driving. He spoke his name as simply the gold fighter no more, no less.

In class rumors were going around about the gold fighter and how it seemed that he was as strong as Videl Satan herself.

Videl didn't like the idea and she wanted to test the guy's strength herself.

She would get her chance soon enough.

"Videl we need you." The police chief said

"I'm on my way chief." Videl said as she jumped up and ran out the door.

"Bathroom break." Gohan said as he ran out the room too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own DBZ**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Gohan arrived to the scene of Videl fighting a man that was larger than him. He wanted to help, but Videl and her opponent told him to stay out of their fight. Not wanting to leave her alone, Gohan took out the guy's men and saved the mayor while Videl fought and defeated the guy.

Videl wanted to talk to the gold fighter to discover his identity and how he was able to do the things he did. She was able to watch a little bit of his short battle against the goons and she noticed that he did it with less effort than she would have used. Before she could approach him he smiled and flew off with the parting words, "See you later Videl."

Videl was confused. When would she see him later. She came to the conclusion that he has a secret identity and knew her. She thought of everyone she knew while flying back to school. Before meeting the guy she assumed it was Sharpner, but now she was thinking it was Gohan. It couldn't be a coincidence that on his first day of school the gold fighter appears. Gohan was at the scene yet he didn't see the gold fighter. He was supposedly really smart and yet he was lost in thought when he should have been paying attention, a normal nerd wouldn't act like that. He also let slip yesterday that he lived far. A distance that he would have to drive or fly to, but he was clearly walking yesterday. Videl knew it was a longshot, but she had to get proof that Gohan was the gold fighter.

_**With Gohan**_

_Videl's really a great fighter. With the right training she could be stronger than Krillin and Yamcha, maybe even Tien._ Gohan thought as he was walking back to class.

Gohan entered the class and resumed his seat next to Erasa.

"Hey Gohan, why were you gone so long?" Erasa asked

"I couldn't find the bathroom at first. I also got some water before I returned to class." Gohan explained. He knew how long he was gone and knew this excuse would work.

"For someone as smart as you finding the bathroom shouldn't have been too hard." Sharpner said sarcastically.

Videl then returned to class after Sharpner's comment. Gohan didn't really want to reply to Sharpner so he was grateful that Videl's appearance helped.

"Did Gohan leave the classroom?" Videl asked Sharpner quietly although with his hearing Gohan heard it.

"Yeah. As soon as you left he ran to the bathroom and just got back a minute before you." Sharpner whispered back.

_I'll confront him after class. If he denies it then he'll be alert to me, but hopefully he'll just give up,_ Videl thought as she focused her attention back to the teacher as to not arouse Gohan's suspicion, who she hoped hadn't heard her.

_Why is she suspicious? Maybe if I can talk to her I can convince her to stop looking to stuff that doesn't concern her,_ Gohan thought hopefully as he looked toward Videl out of the corner of his eye

_**After school**_

"Hey Gohan, you mind walking with me? I want talk to you about something." Videl asked Gohan as he was closing his locker

"I don't mind." Gohan said as they walked off. After getting a good distance from the school Videl started first.

"I know you're the gold fighter Gohan. I want to know how you do the things you do." Videl said

"I don't mind telling you, but it has to stay between us. I can't have people asking to be taught how to do the things I can do or have my friends hunted like animals." Gohan said

"You mean it's possible for others to do what you do?" Videl asked

"It is. How about this? I'll tell you everything you want to know and teach you some things if you keep this a secret." Gohan offered

"Can you fly?" Videl asked

"Let's talk somewhere else. I don't want to be overheard." Gohan said as he pressed a button on his watch to change his clothes. He then powered up to super saiyan and flew Videl to a rooftop. After reaching the roof Gohan used instant transmission to get to the clearing that he used to train with his dad and Piccolo during the three years before the androids arrived.

"What just happened?" Videl asked in shock.

"I used a technique that my dad taught me. It's called instant transmission. I can instantly teleport to a Ki signature I detect." Gohan explained

"Ki signature?" Videl asked

"There is a energy source in every living being. It's called Ki and everyone can use it." Gohan said

"You said your dad taught you? Who was he and does that mean there are others who can use Ki too?" Videl asked

"My dad was Goku the winner of the last world martial arts tournament that your dad didn't participate in. He was also the runner up in the two tournaments before that. On earth there are a select group I know that can use Ki. My dad, his friends Krillin, Yamcha the baseball player, Tien Shienhan of the crane school of martial arts, Chiaotzu, my little brother Goten, my father's rival Vegeta, his son Trunks, Krillin's wife 18, and my mentor/ first teacher Piccolo." Gohan said

"Your related to that Goku? You know Yamcha, and Tien. Is 18 really her name? Do you mean demon king Piccolo that Goku defeated in that world martial arts tournament?" Videl asked breathlessly

"Yes like I said he's my dad. Yamcha and Tien were my dads first friends. 18 was one of the deadly androids that came before Cell. Her and Krillin were attracted to each other and she stopped being evil and married him. I think her brother 17 is alive too, but I'm not too sure about that. The real demon king Piccolo was killed by my father years before the tournament. The one that appeared at the tournament was his son. Piccolo may have been evil at first, but after the time he spent with me and training with my dad's friends he became good." Gohan said

"Wow. Can I meet some of these people?" Videl asked

"All except for my father. He died in the battle against Cell." Gohan said before he could stop himself

"Your father was there?" Videl asked in shock

"Yes he was. After your father and his students' first tries my dad fought Cell. I thought he was holding back the whole time because I could see the fight easily, but as it turned out my dad was giving his all. Cell was the one holding back. My dad eventually gave up and said that I was next." Gohan said

"Your father actually allowed you to fight? You had to be at least 10 years old at the time." Videl said

"I was actually 11. My dad and I used a room called the hyperbolic time chamber. I'll explain that later because I have an idea. Do you think the city could last 24 hours without you?" Gohan asked

"Why?" Videl asked

"It's only going to take 24 hours for me to answer every single question you have and train you in the use of Ki." Gohan said

"The police can handle the city for one day." Videl said

"Good. Meet me on the school roof tommorow at 6 am." Gohan said as she nodded. Gohan dropped her off on the roof they teleported from in the first place. Videl pulled out her capsule jet and flew home to get prepared.

_**The next day**_

Gohan appeared in front of the girl who was dressed for 24 hours of training. She also had a duffle bag filled with some clothes to sleep in and some clothes to put on after she had a shower.

"Ready to go?" Gohan said as he extended his hand to the girl in front of him. He hoped that his plan would work. He knew that he wouldn't have many choices and that he definitely didn't want anyone that didn't know the real him. He hoped that a relationship can form with him and the raven haired beauty. She was strong, smart, strong-willed, and very attractive. Who better than her. He was just glad that Erasa wasn't a choice. She seemed to be too much of an airhead, something that neither he or his mother would approve of.

They appeared in a place that Videl didn't recognize. She expected to return to the clearing that Gohan took them to yesterday.

"Where are we Gohan?" Videl asked

"This is the lookout tower to the guardian of the planet. We've come to use a special room here." Gohan said

"What's so special about the room?" Videl asked

"You can get a year's worth of training in the room, but only a day on the outside passes." Gohan said

"That's not possible Gohan." Videl said

"You don't believe me?" Gohan asked teasingly

"No I don't." Videl said

"Let's make a deal. If it works like I say it do then you'll let me take you out when the training is over. If not then I'll do something you want me to do after the training." Gohan said as Videl nodded

The two walked toward the door to the room and stepped inside. Not to be seen for another 24 hours. Luckily for Videl Gohan had asked Vegeta to watch over Satin city for him with the promise of an all out fight after the training.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWN DBZ AT ALL**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

24 hours later the raven haired pair returned from their training. They both exited from the chamber wearing the same saiyan clothing that Bulma had gave them for their training for the fight against Cell. Gohan knew Videl wouldn't believe him about the room anyway so he brought a suit for himself and Videl. Inside the chamber Gohan told Videl everything he knew of his father's adventures before his parents' marriage and everything from the appearance of Raditz to the defeat of Cell. At first she was skeptical about everything, but she believed it before the end of the training. Gohan trained Videl hard and he assumed she would be as strong as 18, but would probably lose in a fight because 18 never tired because she was an android. In raw power though it would be a tie. Gohan also trained himself as well and managed to be able to control the power of his super saiyan 2 form. During his fights against Cell and Bojack he needed to be angry and release all his power at once, but now he could call on the power just as easily as he could his full powered super saiyan form. Videl also cured Gohan of his shyness around girls, but fortunately for him he didn't turn out like Yamcha. Gohan would flirt and tease Videl, but he knew she was the only girl he liked. Although they haven't gone on their first date yet, they have become a couple.

The two exited the room, when they sensed two power levels. To Gohan the stronger one felt very familiar and he could tell who it was, but the second was vaguely familiar. Videl sensed two power levels, one that was close to Gohan's level and another that was weaker than her, but stronger than when she first started training with Gohan.

The couple looked up to see a ship landing in front of them.

"Trunks?" Gohan said

"You know them Gohan?" Videl asked

"The stronger one is Trunks from the future, but the second one I don't know." Gohan said

Before they could continue their conversation the two time travelers got out of the ship.

"Gohan?" Trunks said in shock

"Videl/You?" Gohan and the two Videls said at the same time. Trunks looked to Gohan's side and saw a younger version of the girl that traveled with him.

"What's going on Gohan/Is that a younger me?" The dual Videl's said

"What's going on Trunks? Has something happened in the future? Why have you returned?" Gohan asked. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he assumed the worst from seeing his friend return from the future.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Before I came back in time the first time to defeat Frieza, I had fought the androids. After my defeat at their hands, I was saved by Videl. She took me home and stayed until I was healed. In that time we became good friends. After my defeat, I knew I had to use mother's time machine to go back in time. It was the only way since I wasn't strong enough to defeat them. From the time I recovered until my departure I trained myself and Videl. My own skill showing little to no increase, but Videl showed great results. I returned afterwards and we trained some more. The thought of hope filled to the point where I would sometimes forget the androids. It caused me to form a relationship with Videl. When I realized this I told her that I didn't want an official relationship until the androids were destroyed. That was when she told me that this was something I would have to do myself. I wondered why she said that, but she explained to me that her and mother's theory was that my time traveling had only created an alternate timeline parallel to our own. I thought it was weird that when I returned nothing had changed. After that I knew that I would have to return to the past help you guys defeat your androids and then return home stronger because of it. I would then have the necessary power to destroy the androids and protect the earth. I returned to the past again. When I returned home after you defeated Cell, I was able to destroy the androids. I couldn't find Cell though. I returned to the past again and you fought Bojack. When I returned home for the last time, I felt a funny feeling. I assumed it was Cell, so I went to it. Confident that I was strong enough to defeat him in his first form. I arrived to find nothing at all. Before I knew it, I felt of surge of power coming from home. I knew that it was Videl and Cell. I powered up to my ascended form and rushed home. When I arrived I saw Videl bruised and on the ground, but my mom was dying and being absorbed by Cell. I saw red and powered to super saiyan 2. I couldn't save my mother, but I avenged her and the human race. Apparently Cell killed everyone else while I was away and Videl was all that was left. We later decided to go to the past to stay. I didn't know how to work the time machine too well and neither did Videl. The worst part was that it got messed up during the fight. We used the time machine and here we are. How long has it been since I was last here?" Trunks asked after explaining his story. He as well as Videl shed a few tears at the mention of Bulma, indicating that the pain was still fresh.

"It's been seven years. I'm sorry about Bulma." Gohan said, trying to console his friend

"It's alright. I'll never forget her, but I have to remember that I still have this Bulma. What are you two doing here anyway?" Trunks asked

"After 7 years of being home schooled mom finally let me go to high school, but it was in Hercule city..." Gohan started

"Hercule city?" Trunks and future Videl asked

"Hercule took credit for my defeat of Cell and they changed Orange star city to Hercule city. On my way to school I saw some thugs robbing a bank and shooting their guns at the police and innocent people. I wasn't going to let them continue, so I powered up to super saiyan and defeated them. That started rumors, so I went to Bulma for help. I didn't want peopl finding out it was me and trting to find out my secrets. Vegeta at first told me to do what I was going to do without hiding, but I explained to him the problem with that and he agreed. Bulma and Vegeta said it would be better then to wear my gi and fight crime as a super saiyan. Bulma also said to wear glasses to school to further mask my identity. Videl here put some pieces together and came to the conclusion that I was the gold fighter. I decided to tell her because I could tell she wouldn't give up. I explained everything to her and then trained her in the chamber. That way we could get closer, I could train a little, and she could get some training done with ki. If I was to judge her I'd say in raw power, she's as strong as 18, but would probably lose that fight because 18 doesn't tire. I also mastered my super saiyan 2 transformation. Before I needed to be angry and release all the power at once, but now I can access it as easily as going super saiyan." Gohan said

"That's great Gohan." A voice called out. It sounded familiar to the males

"Dad?" Gohan asked

"It's me son. Hello Trunks, Videl, and Videl." Goku said

"Hey Goku." Trunks replied

"Hi." The Videls said in unison. Gohan and Trunks smirked at the action

"It's good that you've gotten stronger son, because I want to fight you, as well as Trunks and Vegeta and Piccolo. I also want to see everyone too." Goku said

"But you're dead dad. How are you going to do that?" Gohan asked

"I've done a lot of good deeds in my life, so Baba got me an entire week on earth. It doesn't start until the day of the world martial arts tournament though." Goku said

"You're really coming back dad?" Gohan asked

"Yep. I can't wait either. Make sure to tell everyone for me though." Goku said

"We will Goku." Trunks said. He was happy that he would be able to test his new strength out on his fellow saiyans

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Goku said as his voice faded away

"Alright, let's go tell everyone. Let's start with my house though." Gohan said as Trunks and future Videl nodded and decided to walk towards the edge.

"You coming?" Trunks called back

"If you back we can get there faster." Gohan said in excitement. He was eager to show his friend the skill that Goku taught him during their year in the chamber. A skill he didn't get to use too often. Trunks walked back over.

"Place your hands on me. See you later Piccolo." Gohan said as Piccolo walked out and waved. He knew about Gohan's training as well and unintentionally listened in on Gohan's conversation with Trunks, Future Videl and Goku. That was one less person who needed to hear the news.

Trunks was shocked that Piccolo was so close and he didn't detect him. What was about to happen next shocked him even more.

A second after Trunks and future Videl looked at Piccolo, which shocked both Videls, because they had never seen Piccolo in person, they all appeared outside Gohan's home.

"When did you learn the instant transmission?" Trunks asked after he and future Videl got over the shock.

"Dad taught me during our time in the chamber. He said it could be useful." Gohan said

Upon arriving outside the home Gohan could hear his younger brother's voice.

"Mommy I can sense Gohan again and he's outside." Gohan said. Upon Gohan's disappearance Chichi went berserk. She tried to contact everyone she knew, but noone answered her calls. What she didn't know was that Bulma called everyone upon learning of Gohan's plan and told them to not answer Chichi's calls. Upon getting no answers she told Gohan to keep his senses open for Gohan.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked

"That's my little brother Goten. He was born a year after you." Gohan said.

Chichi immediately rushed outside to see her son, who looked slightly different, the boy from the future known as Trunks, and two young black haired females that looked similar, but one was clearly years older. The older one was holding hands with Trunks, while the younger one was holding hands with her son.

"Hey mom. Sorry I was gone so long. I was with Videl in the time chamber." Gohan explained

"Who is she and why were you in the chamber together?" Chichi asked, ignoring Trunks and future Videl.

Gohan explained everything that happened to his mother starting from his first unofficial appearance as the gold fighter, and ending with the conversation they had with Goku. Although he only summarized the events in the chamber because he knew his mother wouldn't approve.

Chichi was happy that her son found someone for him like she did with Goku, but she disliked the way they went about it. Upon hearing of who she was though all dislike for their actions left her mind. She was weirded out that Trunks and Gohan were practically dating the same girl. She was also sad for the deaths of the people from Trunks' world especially her own and Bulma's.

Chichi had been so lost in their story she didn't notice that Goten wasn't downstairs where she left him.

"Goten, come meet Gohan's girlfriend, Trunks' and his girlfriend." Chichi called upstairs. Goten timidly walked downstairs and hid behind his mother.

"He's just shy. Say hi Goten." Chichi said

"Hi. Does this mean your my new sister?" Goten asked. He was shy at first, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes." Videl said eagerly. She knew she wasn't ready to get married so soon, especially without her father meeting Gohan, but she didn't want to deny the young boy.

Goten yelled in excitement and tackle hugged his new sister.

"Why do you like my friend Trunks?" Goten asked as he looked at Trunks

"Remember when I said a boy from the future came to help us against the androids and Cell Goten?" Gohan asked as Goten nodded.

"This is him. He is your friend Trunks, but from a future where you weren't born." Gohan explained simply as possible.

Goten, being smart for his age because of Chichi, understood and he tackle hugged Trunks as well.

They were enjoying themselves until Gohan spoke up.

"Alright let's head out so we can tell the others. We'll make Capsule corp the last stop." Gohan said

"Alright, but's let's fly this time." Trunks said as Gohan nodded.

Thet left and flew to Kame house. Although 18 and Krillin knew of Gohan's trip into the chamber they weren't told of his reasons or that he had someone with him.

"Krillin, 18, master Roshi." Gohan called out as the trio exited the house with a three year old blong girl on 18's hip.

"Hey Gohan. Trunks? What's going on?" Krillin asked

Gohan explained his reasons for going in. Krillin tried to tease him a little, but Gohan was unteasable. 18 just smirked at the kid that defeated Cell growing up.

After Krillin's attempts at teasing Trunks and Gohan explained Trunks' situation and Goku's return.

"That's awesome, but I don't know if I should. I've been out of practice for while now." Krillin said

"Join Krillin. We can train before the tournament together." 18 said simply.

"Alright dear." Krillin said. He knew not to go against 18 on certain things. Fighting was just one of them. Although Krillin says he has been out of training for a while, he actually has been training often since moving into Kame house. 18 wanted to keep him in shape, but he never thought he was getting stronger. He assumed he was as strong as he was when Cell arrived.

"Good so I'll see you both on the day of the tournament?" Gohan asked as the two nodded. The four then flew to where they detected Yamcha and Tien.

The two were told of everything and they were excited about the tournament and Goku's return, but sad at Trunks' story. They also laughed at their girlfriend situation. The two didn't see a strong chance of winning with the older saiyans, minus Goten and Trunks, and Piccolo involved but they would give their best and have fun as well.

After that they made their way to their final destination, Capsule Corp.

"Hey Gohan." Trunks said as he opened the door. When it fully opened he saw two more people. One he recognized from the news as Videl Satn. The other female looked like an older version though. The older male looked like an older him. It freaked him out.

"Mom, Dad! Gohan and his friends are here." Trunks called out

The two entered the living room to see the group.

"Trunks?" Bulma said before she ran and hugged her son. She hadn't seen him in years. Vegeta just smiled at his son. Trunks (AN Kid Trunks) was just weirded out. First his mother called his name and then hugged the guy that looked like him and then his father smiled at the same person. What was going on?

Gohan and Future Trunks everything to the group of three. Trunks, who was filled in, was shocked. Vegeta showed almost invisble signs of sadness of a different version of Bulma dying. It may not have been the one standing next to him, but it was Bulma nonetheless. Bulma showed visible signs of sadness. They later showed excitement at Goku's return for obvious different reasons.

Kakarot is returning? I have to train harder, come on Trunks, both of you(This first training is the one where Vegeta will discover Trunks' and Goten's ability to transform into a super saiyan. He will also see Future Trunk's super saiyan 2 form, but that will happen outside somewhere, because Trunks knows that since he hasn't mastered the transformation like Gohan and Vegeta(He doesn't know about Vegeta yet) it will put out a loit of power just in the transformation and will probably destroy the house.)" Vegeta said as he and his sons walked off to train more.

Bulma just smiled at Vegeta's actions. She always admired Vegeta's drive. He knew what he wanted and went after it. Unlike Chichi she held no contempt against her man for never getting a job because she knew that she would run Capsule corp soon and that the daughter that her and Vegeta had planned to have could take over after her.

"Trunks can I talk to you for a second? It's important." Gohan said as future Trunks looked at Vegeta, who nodded

Future Trunks and Gohan had a hurried and hushed conversation that left them smiling.

Videl later decide to return home and Gohan flew with her. He teleported home afterwards. Hercule accepted her excuse of being out training. He was oblivious to the fact the she was plotting the big reveal of her boyfriend to her father as well as the fact that she knew he didn't beat Cell. She didn't want to hurt her father emotionally with that, but she figured that would be the best way for him to accept Gohan.

Gohan returned home as well and planned to train with his little brother, who Chichi allowed to enter the tournament since young Trunks was joining as well


End file.
